Elemental, mi querido Jim
by Lenayuri
Summary: Jim desea investigar los alrededores, aprovechando el accidente que los lleva hasta ese instante en el tiempo. Spock no deja que vaya solo. Después de todo, debe cuidar el trase- las espaldas de su capitán. [Spirk]


**Advertencia**: situado en el Abramsverso. Viajes en el tiempo. Cambio en acontecimientos reales (¿qué? es un fanfic, es válido). OoC-neces... y cosas random y raras.

**Nota**: Gracias por leer y comentar c:

* * *

**Elemental, mi querido Jim**

Aquello no acaba de suceder. No si los cálculos de Spock son correctos – y Jim es capaz de meter las manos al fuego al asegurar que Spock no se equivocó – por lo tanto, conviene pensar que fue por otra razón… tal vez una tormenta de iones estropeó los sistemas o la _chica_ del capitán, es decir, la Enterprise, les está jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

Sea la razón que fuese, no tiene la mayor relevancia. Lo más importante en este mismo instante es que Scotty arregle el inconveniente para volver a su tiempo y, por ende, a su misión de explorar el espacio.

—Scotty— llama por el intercomunicador a Ingeniería.

—_¿Sí, capitán?_

—¿Cómo va mi chica?

—_Debo decirle que mal, capitán_— dice con frustración —_Al parecer, hubo un sobrecalentamiento en los sistemas centrales debido a la tormenta de iones de hace unos días._

—Eso temía— responde el capitán, suspirando —¿Tiene arreglo, Scotty?

_—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Jim?_

—¿Hasta ahí llegó el respeto al capitán?— ríe el rubio.

—_Ya, no te creas tanto, Jim_— responde jocoso.

—Bien, bien ¿entonces?

—_Dame unas horas y podremos regresar sanos y salvos._

—Confío en ti, Scotty— contesta el capitán, cortando la comunicación, sintiéndose ligeramente frustrado por los acontecimientos. Definitivamente ese viaje en el tiempo no debía suceder ¡mucho menos a finales del siglo XIX!

A pesar de las palabras de Scotty, Jim no puede quedarse quieto. Su espíritu aventurero le insta a bajar e investigar los alrededores; llenarse de la información que sólo existe en bibliotecas y hemerotecas del futuro. Quiere saturarse de todo lo que pueda mientras están ahí.

Pero tiene un problema…

—Capitán— llama el vulcano a su lado.

—¿Sí, Spock?— responde el capitán, tratando de permanecer tranquilo. Tal vez si se excusa a su habitación, pudiese evadir al hombre y bajar para explorar.

La ceja de Spock se eleva y Jim suda frío —Por el movimiento constante de su pie, parece que se encuentra ansioso por algo.

—Debes estar viendo cosas— dice, cesando el movimiento.

—Eso es ilógico, capitán. Sé lo que vi y por el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, sé que quiere hacer algo que va en contra de las reglas.

—Por supuesto que no, Spock— evade el capitán —Sólo estoy preocupado por la Enterprise, nada más.

—Citando al doctor McCoy: "eso no se lo crees ni tú"— repite solemne el vulcano.

—¿Que yo qué?— irrumpe el doctor en cuestión, lanzándole una mirada de extrañeza al primer oficial.

—Nada, Bones, no te preocupes— _maldición_.

—Cuando dices "no te preocupes", siempre ocurre algo que pone en peligro nuestra vida, Jim.

—Tonterías.

—En esta ocasión— responde Spock —estoy de acuerdo con el doctor, capitán.

—Que Spock esté de acuerdo conmigo es escalofriante— replica, enviándole al vulcano una mirada inquieta. Luego ambos, doctor y primer oficial, observan inquisitivamente al capitán logrando que éste comience a ponerse nervioso. Al sentirse acorralado, Jim termina cediendo.

—¡Está bien!— resopla derrotado —Quiero bajar y explorar— dice en un susurro, como si fuese un pequeño niño al que su madre ha sorprendido haciendo una travesura y pide disculpas.

—¿Qué dices, Jim?— pregunta el doctor.

—¡Que quiero bajar y explorar!

—Típico de ti, Jim. ¡Nunca te detienes a pensar en las consecuencias! Sólo vas y te arriesgas ¿qué pasaría si alguien te ve? ¿Sabes las paradojas que esto causaría? Pero claro, no debo decírtelo yo ¡para eso tienes a Spock!

—Nuevamente, estoy de acuerdo con él, capitán.

—¡Oh, ya basta ustedes dos!— interrumpe el rubio —No pueden detenerme, así que o alguno de ustedes me acompaña o me acompaña— termina tajantemente el capitán.

Spock elevó su ceja, observando fijamente a su capitán. Su mirada es penetrante, como un taladro que intenta cavar más y más profundo en el rubio. McCoy, por otro lado, le observa con horror ¡qué no sabe de la cantidad de gérmenes que deben existir en esa época! ¡Que es doctor, no niñera, carajo! El doctor está por abrir la boca, seguramente para rebatir su infantil actitud, cuando es interrumpido por el vulcano.

—Si es lo que desea, yo le acompaño, capitán.

Las caras de McCoy y Jim no tienen precio.

.

Encontrar la vestimenta adecuada para la época fue difícil pero no imposible – sobre todo por el conveniente teatro londinense cerca de la ubicación en la que se materializaron. Con un par de trajes sería suficiente para mimetizarse con el entorno; sin embargo, la vestimenta que Spock elige es un tanto… _peculiar_.

Mientras Jim se inclina por un traje azul marino de dos piezas y un sombrero de copa, Spock opta por un traje de dos piezas color gris oscuro, una gabardina a cuadros y, lo más curioso, un sombrero de cazador a juego – para cubrir sus orejas, obviamente.

Spock se ve, de una u otra forma, tierno con esa vestimenta – y Jim agradece que el vulcano no lea mentes. De hecho, al rubio le recuerda a alguien y al no poder poner el dedo en ello, lo desecha.

Pero Kirk no puede darse el lujo de ir demasiado lejos; de hecho, no tiene demasiado tiempo puesto que McCoy le dio un ultimátum antes de dejarle entrar al tele transportador _—Tienes una hora, Jim. Si no regresas en ese lapso, bajo por ti y te regreso a la fuerza_— y es en esas ocasiones en las que el capitán cree que el doctor actúa como su madre o algo parecido. Aunque no es necesario, debido al vulcano y su ferviente costumbre de seguir reglas e indicaciones.

—Capitán— escucha a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Spock?

—A pesar de lo ilógica que parecía su idea al principio, acepto que la retroalimentación es fascinante.

—Me alegra escucharlo.

La calle en la que se encuentran está ligeramente abarrotada por personas que van y vienen, comprando víveres y flores en el pequeño mercado al final de la esquina. Jim no duda ni un minuto en observar, preguntar y memorizar cada cosa que se encuentra en su camino y Spock no puede evitar fijar su mirada en su capitán. Después de todo, conociendo a Jim como lo hace, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de meterse en algún problema y él, como su primer oficial, debe estar ahí para ayudar a salvarle el tra– la vida.

Y como si sus palabras fuesen predictivas, observa a Jim comenzar a correr hasta perderse en un callejón. Al llegar al lugar, observa que su capitán tiene un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con otro hombre que, por su aspecto, no debe ser un hombre de buenas costumbres.

Spock decide no intervenir por el momento pues su capitán es lo suficientemente capaz de manejar el asunto por sí solo – él intervendrá cuando sienta que es oportuno. El hombre saca un pequeño puñal y comienza a acercarse de forma amenazante hacia el rubio, lanzándole el arma, intentando lastimarle.

Es ahí cuando Spock interviene, inmovilizándole sin problemas.

—Uff— suspira el rubio —Eso sí que fue adrenalina, Spock. No recordaba lo que era tener que usar mis manos y no un phaser— termina, jadeando por el anterior esfuerzo y sonriendo. Siente la adrenalina correr por su sistema, por sus venas, su pulso acelerado.

—Capitán.

—¿Mmm?— responde el capitán, parpadeando repetidamente cuando la mano enguantada de Spock, esa mano vulcana con la que sueña constantemente, se coloca en su mejilla. Siente su rostro arder y espera que el vulcano no se dé cuenta, no podría ser más bochornoso que comenzar a sentirse como un cursi enamorado sólo por sentir su guante en su piel. Y tan rápido como se posó, así se retira.

—Fue herido, capitán— la voz neutra de Spock le saca de su lucha interna e inclina la cabeza en señal de cuestionamiento —El hombre le hirió, en la mejilla, nada grave. El doctor McCoy debería revisarle para evitar cualquier infección.

Jim suspira, demasiado fuerte para su gusto y comienza a sacudir su traje.

—Parece que ya es hora de volver, ¿no?— lanza la pregunta, sintiendo cómo poco a poco la adrenalina se retira de su cuerpo y los golpes comienzan a dolerle. _Maldición_, y él que no quería ir con McCoy y así evitarse sus regaños de _mamá gallina_.

Spock le observa mientras se inclina sobre el atacante, buscando entre sus ropas y sacando el pequeño comunicador que le había robado. El capitán se aclara la garganta antes de levantarse con algo de cuidado y un quejido se escucha. _Deben ser los golpes_, piensa Spock.

La mente del vulcano es un ir y venir de ideas, teorías, hipótesis sin comprobar y todas y cada una le llevan al mismo camino: ¿cuánto falta para que pierda a su capitán permanentemente?

Porque sí, el capitán es el hombre más impredecible que ha llegado a conocer y no puede entenderlo por completo. Mientras le observa darse la vuelta para comunicarse con la Enterprise, Spock piensa y recuerda todas y cada una de las _casi_ muertes del rubio. Cómo con cada una de éstas su corazón medio humano, ese que tanto desprecia por no permitirle ser un vulcano completo, se oprime y le duele, como si algo lo avasallara tan dolorosamente y no pudiese calmarse hasta que observa por sí mismo que el capitán se encuentra libre de peligro – más o menos completo.

Recuerda las palabras de su madre, esas que en ese momento no entendía y que ella, tan sabia como lo es una madre, le dijo con cariño —_Ya lo entenderás, cielo. Algún día, espero que lo entiendas y lo aceptes. Eso te hará muy feliz_.

El vulcano lo borró de su memoria. No quería saber nada sobre sentimientos, ni humanos ni vulcanos, porque sólo le causaron dolor, sufrimiento y rechazo. Nadie le entendía. Spock no era nadie. No era vulcano ni humano. Era una mezcla, un fenómeno, un monstruo. Así lo entendió y así creció.

En la academia no fue distinto. Seguía siendo un medio vulcano y, por ende, causaba interés y curiosidad. Cumpliendo las enseñanzas vulcanas, ignoró todo lo superfluo y se concentró en lo imperioso. Su vida es lo que esperaba, es reconocido por su capacidad y no por ser una raza _extraña_.

Pero conocer a Jim sigue siendo algo irracional y a la vez tan atrayente que es ilógico. Ese hombre de, según el capitán Pike, alma indomable no es nada que él hubiese conocido. Le trataba igual que a los demás, sin hacer distinción sobre su raza ni su condición, burlándose de él con frases sin sentido e intentando bromear a pesar de que el vulcano no entendiese su ironía.

Rememorando todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos, Spock se da cuenta que su madre, como siempre, tenía razón. Ahora lo entiende y, aún reluctante, lo acepta.

Una ligera mueca, inicio de una sonrisa, se posa sobre la comisura de su boca. Nunca hubiese pensado en nadie más para ser su _T'hy'la_. Definitivamente ese humano, de corazón y alma indomable, que se arroja a los brazos del peligro como si se tratase de un día de campo, es la persona a la que desea proteger, salvaguardar, aún si fuese unilateral; después de todo y conociendo las prácticas de cama del capitán ¿cómo dejaría de lado todas esas comodidades para esperar por él, que entraba en Pon Farr cada siete años? No le culpa, es su decisión, después de todo.

Cuando el capitán se gira para avisarle que aún tienen algunos minutos más para explorar, algo yace en su pecho, renovando un calor que creía perdido hace mucho y, sin darse cuenta, sonríe.

El capitán alza una ceja, tal como él lo hace cuando se encuentra fascinado o incrédulo, y le sonríe de vuelta.

—Es extraño verte sonreír ¿sabes? Incluso creí que nunca lo hacías.

—No es usual, capitán, pero no es algo que desconozca.

—Ya… no sé por qué no te creo— menciona con diversión.

—No le he dado razones para desconfiar, capitán— Spock comienza a caminar hacia el mercado de nuevo, asegurándose que el capitán le sigue.

—Aún así… me intriga ¿qué te hizo sonreír?— presiona el rubio, sucumbiendo a la curiosidad.

—Nada relevante.

—Spock— el tono del capitán es divertido, curioso, incluso un poco amenazante —Cuéntame ¿es algo que recordaste? ¿Alguien? ¿Algo que viste? Anda, Spock.

—Capitán, su comportamiento está llamando demasiado la atención— señala el vulcano.

Y, efectivamente, las personas les observaban con interés. Las facciones de ambos no pasan desapercibidas y Spock cree que es por el buen ver de su capitán. Después de todo ¿quién podría resistirse al rubio?

Jugando un poco con su suerte y aprovechando lo abarrotado del mercadillo, Spock se acerca al capitán, cuidando que nadie más le toque. Siente un renovado sentimiento de posesión y celosía. Y, ante todo pronóstico, le agrada. Jim es especial, después de todo.

Caminan un poco más y Jim choca contra alguien.

—Lo lamento— se disculpa el capitán, ayudando al hombre a ponerse de pie, recogiendo la gran variedad de libros que trae consigo —No se lastimó ¿verdad?

El hombre agradece la ayuda y les observa, parpadeando ante el porte que ambos transmiten.

El hombre más alto posee la elegancia de todo un aristócrata, mientras que el hombre rubio brilla con el candor; como si fuesen el sol y la luna, el día y la noche, compenetrándose completamente el uno al otro.

—N-no, no hay problema— logra articular el hombre inglés, inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Jim no quiere dejarle así y propone —Lo siento, fue mi culpa y quiero enmendar mi falta de atención ¿desea que le ayudemos a llevar esos libros?

Spock eleva una ceja, observando a su capitán hacer el ofrecimiento. El hombre les observa fijamente, como si los estudiara, memorizando detalles, gestos, pero no parece peligroso.

El hombre accede, encaminándose hasta un pequeño edificio dos calles más abajo y por la placa en la pared, aquel lugar era un consultorio de oftalmología. El hombre les agradece y les ofrece una taza de té en gratitud. Spock habla antes que el capitán.

—Agradecemos su hospitalidad, pero es imperativo que nos retiremos en este momento.

Ambos se despiden y se retiran del lugar, buscando un nuevo callejón para llamar a Sulu y pedir que los transporten de vuelta a la Enterprise.

.

Mientras los hombres desaparecen por la calle, el hombre de aspecto bonachón sonríe y toma su máquina de escribir. Las ideas se arremolinan en su cerebro y no quiere que se escape ninguna.

Justamente es lo que necesitaba para dar el primer paso.

.

—¡Jim!— escucha gritar a McCoy mientras se encamina hacia su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Bones?

—¡Que qué pasa! Pasa que el duende me dijo que fuiste herido y que viniera a verte porque seguramente no iría a la enfermería por tu propio pie.

—No exageres, sólo fue un rasgu-

—¡Un rasguño! ¿Sabes la cantidad de bacterias que pudo haber tenido lo que te hirió? Hablando de eso ¿qué te hirió?

—Un puñal…

—¡Sólo eso me faltaba! Este mundo está lleno de bárbaros…

—Bones.

—¡Qué!

—Deja el drama, estamos bien, Scotty dice que ya podemos regresar ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Que el maldito duende no deja de fastidiarme para que venga a verte y le asegure que estás bien!

Las palabras de McCoy lograron detener la respiración del capitán por unos segundos. Una cosa es que Spock le haya _propuesto_ ir a ver a McCoy y otra muy diferente que su primer oficial haya hostigado a Bones para hacerle un chequeo inmediatamente. La mente de Kirk es un mar de ideas y cada una más ilógica, _oh dulce ironía_, que la anterior.

Sin darle más importancia al comportamiento del vulcano, deja que el doctor le revise. Después de unos minutos, donde el doctor no dejaba de murmurar sobre la insensatez del capitán, corrobora que no se encuentra en peligro mortal – salvo por algunos moretones.

La llamada de Scotty a su habitación evita que McCoy siga regañándole por terminar como saco de boxeo.

—¿Qué pasa, Scotty?

—_Estamos listos para irnos, capitán._

—Perfecto, llévenos a casa.

—_A sus órdenes._

Sintiéndose aliviado con las palabras del ingeniero, deja que McCoy siga sermoneándole, al mismo tiempo que se deja llevar por el cansancio de la pelea y comienza a dormitar.

Lo último que logra escuchar antes de caer terminantemente dormido es la voz de McCoy —Carajo, Jim ¡Soy doctor no tu madre!

Después de eso, el silencio reina en su habitación. Decide dejarse llevar y su mente rememora lo sucedido hace unas pocas horas. Piensa en la actitud de Spock, su cercanía, en lo que significa para él. No debe ser muy sutil su afecto hacia el vulcano si Bones lo ha notado – y no deja de burlarse ocasionalmente.

Toda su vida creyendo que el único género por el cual se siente atraído es el femenino, no importando la raza o sector galáctico, y ahora se pregunta si lo que siente por Spock es lo mismo o, caso contrario, es más importante y fuerte de lo que alguna vez ha sentido.

No puede ir y preguntarle al vulcano, eso sería mucho más vergonzoso y no está dispuesto a pasar por el escrutinio de su primer oficial por una duda suya –y _qué_ clase de duda. Podría preguntarle a Bones, pero lo más probable es que se burlaría de él. Se encuentra en una encrucijada.

_Ah, qué difícil es esto_, piensa el capitán.

Pensándolo bien, el capitán no se siente del todo _mal_. Spock es inteligente, es la parte _centrada_ y _lógica_ que él no es; además, no está de mal ver. El problema radica en si él estaría dispuesto a compartir su vínculo vulcano con un simple humano.

Y, ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, ¿está realmente dispuesto a tener una relación de sólo compañía y besos? Porque eso es lo que aprendió de la relación entre Spock y Uhura. La respuesta a ese predicamento llega inmediatamente de pensarlo: sí.

Sí, Jim está dispuesto a estar así con Spock, porque lo que siente por él va más allá del placer físico, es algo que siente en su pecho, es intangible, es cálido y le llena completamente.

Por él esperaría siglos si fuese necesario.

Por Spock haría lo que fuese, de eso está seguro.

Jim comienza a quedarse dormido pensando en una vida feliz junto al vulcano, tal vez en la tierra, en Nuevo Vulcano o en la Enterprise, surcando aventuras en la inmensidad del universo. Consiguiendo momentos entre ellos, sin que la tripulación se entere, o lo acepten si lo llegan a saber; compartiendo habitación, despertando juntos, dándose ocasionales besos humanos o, incluso, algún beso vulcano del que tanto quiere conocer. Y, por supuesto, cada siete años disfrutar del toque de su vulcano.

La mente de Jim comienza a divagar con imágenes subidas de tono. Arma una secuencia de fantasías de Spock tocándole, besándole, haciéndole el amor. Sabe que no es completamente sano pensarlo, imaginarlo, pero lo que siente por él es más grande que su persona. Imaginarlo le llena y le hace sentir vacío al mismo tiempo. Desea poder ser todo para Spock, pero el vulcano jamás accedería a tener algo tan ilógico como aquello.

Imagina que las manos de Spock tocan sus piernas, su abdomen, se quedan un momento en su rostro, su cuello, acarician toda la extensión de su piel y le hacen sentir escalofríos.

La voz de Spock, tan sedosa y penetrante, seduce su oído, clamando palabras de entrega total y amor incondicional a su… no conoce la palabra, nunca la ha escuchado ¿qué puede significar? Jim gime en su sueño al sentir el aliento cálido del vulcano en su cuello, sus dedos rozando sus labios.

—_Jim_.

Su nombre dicho con tal vehemencia le eriza los vellos de la nuca.

—_Jim_.

Quiere responder, llamarle con la misma devoción que él le llama.

—_Jim_.

Cruel el destino por poner en su camino al ser más inalcanzable del universo.

—_Jim, despierta_.

¿Por qué? Él es muy feliz ahí, en sus sueños, donde Spock es alcanzable y le ama igualmente. Ahí, donde pueden entregarse sin reservas. Pero debe despertar, lo sabe. Sabe que no puede dejar sus responsabilidades con la Enterprise, su tripulación, la federación. Sobre todo, no puede dejar sus responsabilidades con Spock.

Siente algo cálido posarse en su mejilla, en su brazo. Se agita mientras comienza a despertar y parpadea intentando recobrar la visión que en ese momento es borrosa. Se lleva la mano a su cara y nota que hay rastros de lágrimas. La pena de sus pensamientos traspasa el sueño y lo exterioriza.

Suspira, cierra los ojos y encierra todo en un rincón de su mente. Escucha sonidos detrás de él y se gira, encontrándose con su primer oficial.

—Capitán— llama el vulcano.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Hubo algún problema para regresar?

—No, ninguno— responde neutralmente —Nos encaminamos a la estación de la federación más cercana para corroborar que la nave no ha sufrido mayor daño.

—Me alegra escucharlo— responde el rubio, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse —¿Algo más?— pregunta inquieto por la mirada del otro.

—Si me permite, capitán, quisiera corroborar algo.

—Adelante— Jim supone que es algo relacionado con el viaje, la nave o algún tema igual de inverosímil, por lo que se sorprende al sentir la cercanía del vulcano, inclinarse sobre la cama donde él se encuentra sentado y mirarle fijamente.

El rubio no quiere parpadear, no desea perderse ese momento. Spock le observa, cava en su alma, en su ser, arremete contra su esencia y Jim contiene la respiración. La mano de Spock se acerca a él, juntando sus dedos índice y medio, colocándolos en su mejilla, paseando sus dedos por su nariz, su boca, sus párpados. El capitán se deja llevar, cerrando los ojos. No sabe si es realidad o un sueño, pero lo disfruta igualmente.

Spock nota la entrega absoluta de su T'hy'la y sigue su camino de caricias hasta llegar a su muñeca, sintiendo el pulso continuo del corazón de Jim. Y, en un ataque de su parte humana, une sus dedos índice y medio con los de su capitán, sintiendo la calidez y el cosquilleo en sus dedos. Jim debe haberlo sentido también, porque abre los ojos, intercalando entre su mirada y sus dedos entrelazados.

Jim no sabe lo que significa realmente, pero dentro de su ignorancia sabe que es importante. Reconoce que lo que acaba de hacer Spock es un privilegio para alguien como él y espera que el vulcano entienda que lo acepta con gusto y está dispuesto a eso y mucho más.

No necesitan palabras para expresar lo que sienten y con sus dedos aún unidos, Kirk se inclina hasta unir su frente con la de Spock, y sonríe.

.

La relación con su T'hy'la – Jim aún se sonroja cuando lo llama así – es diferente a lo que pensó que sería. Prácticamente es la misma relación que antes y agradece aquello. Jim respeta su espacio y él hace lo mismo. Son dos seres diferentes y a la vez son uno solo.

Spock se alegra, sentimiento sólo permitido en la intimidad de su habitación, de haber conocido a Jim.

—¡Spock!— escucha la voz de su capitán detrás de él y se detiene, permitiéndole al rubio alcanzarlo.

—Dígame, capitán.

—¿Ya viste esto?— pregunta, señalando el libro en su mano —Sulu me lo prestó— comenta alegre —dice que es un privilegio conservar libros físicos.

—Ciertamente lo es. Dada la expansión de los libros electrónicos, los libros físicos sólo se encuentran en las bibliotecas o en museos.

—Lo sé, pero mira— el rubio abre el libro en páginas seleccionadas con un separador y se lo muestra al vulcano —¿lo ves? ¡Es igual ti!

—No veo el parecido, capitán.

—Oh, no seas así— sonríe coqueto el capitán —Además ¿sabes a quién me recuerda el autor?— pregunta, girando el libro para mostrarle la fotografía del autor. Spock eleva una ceja y comprende el por qué de la excitación de su capitán.

—Es el hombre con el que chocó.

—¡Efectivamente, Spock! Según las fechas, este libro fue escrito en el año al que llegamos, así que, básicamente…

—Se basó en nosotros— Spock toma el libro de entre las manos del rubio, rozando a posta su piel, y comienza a leer. Realmente es impresionante el parecido en algunos aspectos con su persona, aunque él no se considera un _detective_.

Y Jim definitivamente no tiene madera de médico.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?— indaga Jim.

—Que el bigote no le sentaría bien, capitán.

—¡Spock!— ríe el rubio, dejándose envolver por la calidez que siente en compañía de su vulcano.

Lo único que espera, es no haber provocado una paradoja temporal y que, de hecho, la inspiración de aquel hombre haya cambiado al conocerlos.


End file.
